Smart Beautiful Dead
by jikininki
Summary: YOU HAVE TO DO IT DEAN! NOW! John yelled wanting to protect his sons at all costs. But he couldn't, Dean couldn't kill her... no not her...
1. Unavoidable

**Smart. Beautiful. Dead. **

_Unavoidable_**  
**

* * *

"Now Dean, do it, you have to" John yelled as he stuck a wooden stake through the heart of a vampire which consequently turned to dust.

Blood ran down her neck thick and glistening. His hand wrapped around her to rest on the small of her back, her body pressed toward his to keep her standing. The bites marks on her neck stung.

"He's right, you have to" she encouraged him pushing the wooden stake that she had been holding toward him signaling for him to use it on her "Now Dean"

"Dean! Do it now!" John yelled once more as he began to tend to an unconscious Sam.

"No!" Dean bellowed. He couldn't, he couldn't kill her to save himself, maybe he could save her, he had to save her, he couldn't lose her. His actions were a stark contrast to how he usually was when his father ordered him to do something.

"We can fix this, I can save you" he begged tears welling in his eyes.

"You don't have time Dean, this is the only way" she squeezed out in pain feeling her body changing.

"I can't" he cried "I love you" it was the first time he had said it, the first time he could push himself to say it.

Her face eased, the pain drained "I love you too" she murmured before kissing him softly. Her eyes closed, tears fell as she felt the stake enter her back with huge force. She turned to dust on Dean's lips. Gone forever.

Dean's eyes flashed open and widened at the sight. She was gone. He fell to his knees in front of his father who had a bloodied stake gripped in his hand. Dean buried his face in his hands, wiped the dust from his lips the only piece of her that he had left.

"I had..." John started.

"Don't, just..." Dean shook his head in disbelief "Get away from me now before I do something I regret" Dean ordered. John opened his mouth to protest "I did this to save you Dean"

"LEAVE!" he screamed before getting to his feet and glaring at his father.

John put his hands up in surrender "Your brother needs help" he pointed.

Dean kneeled down next to his brother, felt for a pulse. "Where have you been all the other times we've needed help? Chasing revenge that you'll never get. You've given us enough help for one day" Dean hissed tears drying on his cheeks. Dean shook Sam softly, tapped his face a couple of times before his eyes blinked in pain and he let out a labored moan.  
Sam's large hands clutched his throbbing head as he sat up. "Are you guys ok?" He asked worried as his eyes darted around the leafy forest floor.

"Where's Eve?"


	2. Self Destruct

**Smart. Beautiful. Dead.**

_Self Destruct_

* * *

Dean's jaw tightened as he shot a glare at his father. He stumbled to his feet, felt sick to his stomach, wanted to scream and yell, cry and sob, wanted to wake up next to her and realize this was all a nightmare.

"What happened to her, where is she?" Sam asked again his voice panicked. John dropped the stake that he had been holding which caught Sam's eye.

"I see you got the vampires?" he added worried.

"Yeah" John murmured awkwardly.

"We have to go before more of them show up, we can't take them on" Dean mumbled clumsily gathering stakes and guns into his arms.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on, where is Eve??" Sam ordered feeling left out of the loop.

Dean stumbled upon her jacket that she had taken off. He dropped the various objects he had been cradling and picked it up. Smelt it, held it.

"She got bitten" John told, his voice low. Sam was at a loss for words, didn't want to hear what came next. His eyes fell upon the bloodied dagger "Please tell me you didn't?"

"I had to" John mumbled rubbing his blood cover hands together.

"No you didn't, you didn't have to!" Dean exhaled burying his face into her jacket, he could still smell that lavender shampoo she used.

"You killed her?" Sam asked staring dumbfounded at his father.

"I HAD TO!!" John yelled in defense "I had to Sam, I had to..."

Dean tried not to cry again, especially not in front of Sam, but as he saw her in his mind, that last image of her, in pain, helpless, scared, dying, a tear fell onto his cheek which glowed red with anger. A strange feeling started to rise in his stomach, vengeance. He had felt it before, oh yes he had felt it. Felt the urge to help his father avenge his mum. Felt the want to kill the demon who took away Sam's girlfriend. Yeah he had felt it. But he was sure it wasn't the same as how John and Sam had experienced it. He hardly knew his mother, didn't know Jess at all. This was different. He loved Eve, everything about her. And John had taken her away. It seemed only natural want to get pay back. But this was his father. He had always sworn never to let anything get between them. After all this was his only family, but she was part of that. She could have been saved; he would have done anything to save her.

"You didn't have to" Dean mumbled clapping out of the trance he was in.

"She would have killed you" John pointed out.

Dean turned of his heel and approached his father.

"I don't care, I would rather have died then lose her, exactly the way you would have felt about mom, you should never have done that" Dean hissed out under tears his face only centimeters from Johns.

"Hey, hey" Sam interrupted pulling them apart "Dean's right we have to go"

Dean's arm swung to push Sam away "Get off me"

"You" he said gesturing toward his father "Have controlled my life from day one. Trained me to become this way, taught me how to kill, hunt, you never taught me anything that might actually be useful for me, only things that would help you, help you find what killed mom. And now you kill the only woman I've ever loved. You had to? You could have helped me for once in your sorry sad fucking life, you could have helped me save her but instead you do what you always do, you kill" Deans voice was shaky and full of distain.

"De..." John started

"No, fucking save it, save it for all the sorrys that you owe Sam" Dean said condescendingly before gathering a few guns and stakes into his arms then stalking out in the dark forest, headed toward his car.


	3. Hate love

**Smart. Beautiful. Dead.**

_Hate love_

* * *

A heavy silence hung between Sam and John. Sam refused to look at him.

"Wow, you sure do know how to make it feel like a family again" Sam mumbled sarcastically as he gathered his belongings and followed Dean.

John stood immobile he had only been back for 1 day and had managed to wreck all civility him his sons had managed to maintain. He was sure Sam was royally pissed off with him, but the one son he could rely on; lean on, well John had pushed him away too. He was somewhat remorseful, yet still thought that he had done the right thing. Didn't care much really. She was just a girl, and John knew Dean could always find a new one. Love? Well love was just a word, love was for family, love ruined everything, Dean surely didn't love that girl, god, John hoped not. He realized how unsympathetic he was being. Remembered how he was when Mary was taken. Cried, sobbed, and grieved, never dealt with it. He really hoped Dean hadn't loved her, because love had ruined him forever, caused him to wander around aimlessly searching for the revenge that he ached and pleaded for. He hoped, prayed that Dean didn't want the same.

John let out an exasperated _sigh..._He was wrong; he cared a whole damn lot.

"Dean, wait!" Sam called trudging through dense bush and vines.

Dean rubbed stinging eyes and slowed his walking.

"I... ah..." Sam started as he searched for the words to make it all better.

Sam's head still throbbed. He felt awfully guilty about getting hurt. He could have helped, could stopped his father.

"This... Im" he sighed "Im so sorry Dean, I know exactly how your feeling" he breathed softly.

Dean's swollen red eyes found Sam's. Did he really know how this felt? He wanted to rip his father's eyes out, wanted to scream at the top of his lungs and beat his fists into his father face until they bled.

They approached the road where the Impala and John's truck were parked, a sight for sore eyes. Deans body moved mechanically, unlocked the trunk, put weapons in their place, slipped onto the drivers seat. Not a word said to Sam. His face was drained of emotion until his eyes fell upon her bag. Sam opened to passenger door and his body froze as his gaze fell upon the brown bag which she filled with her most personal possessions, photos, diary, mobile, wallet, perfume, makeup, clothes, shoes, underwear, socks, hairclips, her life in a bag.

"_What the hell have you got in here" Dean moaned lugging her bag over his shoulder._

"_Why a dead body of course" she joked shooting him a charming smile._

"_Might as well be" he retorted jokingly._

"_It's..." she wanted to choose her words carefully "My life in a bag"_

Dean's hand snaked across the black leather seat and his fingers made their way to the shiny silver zip. He paused for a second then retracted his arm.

"Put it in the back" he ordered Sam as he pulled his eyes away and tried focusing on the dust that covered the dashboard.

"Ok" Sam's hands clasped around small bag straps. He was careful with it, knew how much it meant to Dean. Placed it softly on the backseat then clipped the door shut.

Sam sunk into the passenger seat.

"Are we waiting for dad?" Sam asked after a few seconds.

Dean exhaled a labored sigh, slipped a key in the Impala's ignition. It started with a jolt and a roar. "No"

Sam hadn't the nerve to argue or complain, hadn't the reason to either. His father had done the unspeakable, killed another human being, Eve. He had given up Stanford to look for his father, wanted to help him kill what had taken Jess. But that could wait one more day. Dean meant the most right now.


	4. Lost

**Smart. Beautiful. Dead. **

_Lost_

* * *

The dark dusty road seemed to go forever as Dean and Sam sat in silence both stuck in their own torment. Sam couldn't help but think this was his entire fault, why hadn't he seen this before? Why didn't he dream this? Why did he always have to get hurt at the worse possible time? Why couldn't he fix this?

The boys arrived back at the hotel where they had been staying for the last 3 days. As Dean approached the front door a mumbled whining could be heard from behind it.  
"Ezra" Sam mumbled watching Dean slip a key into the doors lock. The heavy door screeched open to reveal a pair of sad blue eyes surrounded by golden fur. Ezra's eyes searched frantically for Eve. Dean couldn't bear to look at him, didn't want to be reminded. He just, he wanted to forget.

"_You forgot" Sam said in disappointment._  
"_I know I'm sorry" Dean mumbled trying not to look at the picture of his mom that sat on Sam's desk._  
"_Every year Dean, every year, how can you forget something like this?" Sam questioned innocently. It had been 12 years since his mum had died and every year the boys visited the tombstone which had been erected to commemorate her. Dean didn't like to think about her. It hurt way too much, all he wanted to do was forget, so that's what he tried to do. But in his attempt he spent an hour crying all alone in his room. It felt strange to feel so sad about loosing someone he barely knew._

That was exactly how he felt right now. His insides burned with misery and grief over this girl that he had known for no more than a year.

_Dean strolled into Ellen's bar to find the Jo and Ellen arguing and fighting.  
Jo's face crumbled when something caught her eye "Eve?" she muttered softly._  
"_Well you found her, now im off" said the girl whom Dean assumed was Eve._  
"_Eve, at least talk to me" Jo begged.  
Eve shot a look full of distain at Jo._  
"_Eve, shes your sister, you have to talk to her sometime"_  
"_Shes not my sister; Just because genes connect us doesn't make her my sister" Eve bit back._  
"_Oh please, why'd you come back then?" Jo pointed out as a matter of factually._  
"_Don't flatter yourself. Mom was worried sick, you just up and left, you didn't tell anyone where you were going, you stole money from the till, ran after the guy who's dad killed our father, when are you gonna start growing up huh? I didn't come back for you, I came back for mom and that's all. And you..." she said turning to her mother, she shook her head "I guess I won't be hearing from you again till little miss self righteous over here runs away again right? Don't call me again unless you actually want to see how I am or what I'm doing because frankly im sick of being used by you" She said softly almost sadly.  
Ellen was at a loss for words and the look on Jo's face was priceless.  
Dean wondered if he heard her right "The guy whose dad killed your dad?" Dean's voice cracked._  
"_Dean..." Ellen breathed.  
He stepped forward "What did you mean by that?" Dean mumbled confused as his eyes caught Eves "Yeah, explain" Jo implored._  
"_I think it's your line mom" Eve muttered before lugging her bag over her shoulder and brushing past him as she strolled out the door._  
"_Eve" Ellen said "Eve!" she called stomping after her wayward daughter._  
"_What!" she bellowed turning to her mother._  
"_Don't walk away from me" she ordered._  
"_Im not walking im running" she said into her mothers face._  
"_Why do you have to be this way?" Ellen uttered._  
"_Which way is that? I know what you want for me, but that's not what I want for me. I don't want to live here with you and Jo, in the middle of the sticks. You can't cage me up, and as much you'd like you can't caged Jo up forever either. I'm picking up where dad left off, im doing good, im doing the world a favour, it's better than being some barmaid for the rest of my life" Eve expressed throwing her bag to the ground._  
"_Im making an honest living, being a barmaid is an honest living" her mother mentioned._  
"_You're not living" she said_  
"_What and you are? You have no home; you roam from place to place and for what? You put your life on the line for what? Why do you live like this? What are you chasing?" her mother asked concerned._  
"_Since when did you give a flying fuck about me huh?? Last time I remembered I was the lost cause, the one who you couldn't be bothered helping because I was too far gone. Since when did things change?"_  
"_Things have never been that way"  
Eve smirked "Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?"_  
"_Would you two just..."Jo said before being interrupted._  
"_Shut it!" Eve and Ellen yelled at the same time.  
Eve and Ellen were right up in each others faces and Dean was afraid that if he didn't separate the two soon there was gonna be some hurting going on._  
"_Hey, hey, hey" Dean said making his way down the stairs and onto the dusty dirt ground. He separated the two, Jo took Ellen aside and Dean took Eve._

"_So ah, what did you mean by what you said before... about my dad? Dean asked a very fidgety and annoyed Eve._  
"_Nothing just forget it" she soothed_  
"_No, tell me" he said with a little more authority in his voice.  
Her eyes searched his for a moment "Your dad was there the night my dad died... They were on a hunt together, your dad made a big mistake and ah... it cost my fathers life. But we all make mistakes right?"_

Dean snapped himself out of the trance he was in. He sat on the end of the cold lumpy hotel bed and ran his hands over his face.  
"Dean, are you ok?" Sam asked concerned and with a lot of reason to be concerned.  
He stayed silent for a small while then shook his head "What am I gonna do? I need you to tell me because I have no idea Sam. Just tell me what to do" Dean begged breaking down. Then suddenly his mobile started to ring and vibrate in his pocket. It was Ellen. What could he say, Ellen would surely be devastated and Dean couldn't do this right now. After the phone vibrated in his hand his beeping ring tone sent him over the edge and he hurled his cell into the wall smashing it into oblivion.

"She has to find out one way or another she has to know" Sam said quietly.

"Not tonight, not like that"

* * *

Is this too hard to read?? All bunched up and stuff?? 


	5. Reverie

**Smart. Beautiful. Dead.**

_Reverie_

* * *

"Dad?" Sam said shakily into his cell "Dean's gone" he mumbled.  
Sam woke to find his brother was gone that morning. He had taken his bags and left in the cloak of darkness without a word of warning.  
"Where are you?" John asked shortly.  
"Apple valley Inn" Sam muttered.  
"I'll be there as soon as I can" John assured hanging up.  
Sam sat in silence for a few seconds then decided to dial his brothers cell for the 23rd time and for the 23rd time it went through to Dean's voicemail.  
"Dean...Please just call me back when you get this" Immediately Sam felt like an absolute idiot as his eyes fell upon Deans smashed cell phone on the ground. He sighed loudly and closed his eyes then fell back onto his bed slapping his hand smack bang in the middle of his head out of annoyance and frustration. 

_Sam noticed Jo glaring profusely at her sister from across the room as Eve made boring small talk with Dean. Dean had managed to stop the feuding for a small while and Eve decided to stay for one more night after all it was dark out.  
Sam watched on bemused as jealousy grew on Jo's face. Dean and Eve seemed oblivious, totally engrossed with each other. Eve now understood why her sister had run away in search of this man. He was charming, witty and striking to say the least. But she knew his type, he lured you in, sweet talked his way into your pants and spent a night of hot, steamy, amazing sex with you then left in the cover of darkness never to be seen again.  
She had only had one such experience in her life and was determined for it never to happen again so as Dean stared mesmerized into her bright green eyes she quickly snapped out of the reverie he had her in._  
"_It's late" she mumbled glancing up at the clock that hung crooked on the wall._  
"_Past your bedtime?" he mocked cheekily.  
She smirked "No but ah, I think if I stay any longer Jo's gonna be burning a hole in my skull with that piercing glare of hers" Eve whispered prompting Dean to glance over at Jo who abruptly turned her attention to something else. He smiled and nodded "Sleep well then" _

Sam's cell rang "Hello?" he answered.  
"Im here" John mumbled.  
Sam hung up and slipped his jacket on, grabbed his bag then coerced Ezra out the door.  
"A dog?" John mumbled.  
"He was Eve's" Sam pointed out as Ezra reluctantly jumped onto the seat that lay before him.  
"Oh" John breathed hanging his head "Do you have any idea where Dean could have gotten to?" John asked.  
"I think I know exactly where he's going"

The Impala roared down the highway at light speed. Dean hadn't slept for at least 40 hours but the constant memories and flash backs of her seemed to keep him alert and awake.  
He felt scared, didn't know what he would say to her as he approached Ellen's Place, he guessed he would just say it, plain and simple, Eve's dead.

"Ellen's place?" John exclaimed "Why on earth would he be going to Ellen's place?" John asked.  
"Because... Ellen, had a daughter called Eve" Sam said softly.  
"What?" John said dumbfounded.  
"Eve was Ellen's daughter" Sam said remorsefully trying not to look at his fathers pale face.  
"Oh god" John whispered under his breath "Oh, oh, no" he stuttered running his hand across his forehead and down his left cheek.


	6. Notifying

**Smart. Beautiful. Dead.**

_Notifying._

* * *

"Dean! What are you doing here" Jo quipped obviously excited to see him.

"Ah, I've come to talk to you and your mom" Dean said with a stony look on his face.

"Is everything alright?" she asked innocently.

"Where's your mom?" Dean asked as his eyes scanned the dark shady bar.

"She's out the back... MOM!!" Jo called.

After a couple of long seconds Ellen strolled into the room and immediately sensed something was wrong.

"What is it? What's wrong" she babbled quickening her step.

Dean forced a labored sigh and played with the keys in his hand.

"It's Eve" he breathed quietly.

Ellen stopped in her tracks, his words had hit her like a brick wall "What happened, where is she? What hospital?" Ellen asked quickly, panic hung thick in her voice.

Dean closed his eyes and Jo covered her mouth so as to stop a small gasp escape her lips.

Dean shook his head slightly and that was all it took to set Ellen off. Tears seeped from her eyes and down her cheeks as she fell to the floor. Dean's body fell next to her, he tried to bring her into his arms, comfort a mother's pain but her arms flailed and she hit him in the chest, something he felt he most definitely deserved. But as Ellen fought him off her pain got the better of her and she surrendered to the console he offered. Jo turned away and stood in shock unable to comprehend. Dean tightened his jaw and tried to keep himself together.

"Im sorry" Dean said coldly "Im, so sorry" he repeated as guilt ripped his insides to shreds.

* * *

The long drive to Ellen's place was tedious and boring. John had not said a single word to his son the whole way. Frankly he didn't know what to say. The last time the two had seen each other they had been at each others throats fighting over Sam wanting to go to Stanford.

"This is it" Sam mumbled as they approached.

"I know" John snapped as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

* * *

"What the hell happened, you, you were supposed to look after her D-D-Dean, you were supposed to take care of her" Ellen said under the shudder of her crying.

"I wanted to save her. I would have done anything to save her Ellen. I would give anything to bring her back for you if I could" Dean said sincerely and tears threatened to well in his eyes.

"Ellen" a Johns voice filled the room "It was me, Ellen, Dean did all he could" John mumbled as he stepped into the bar.

"John?" She said squinting to see her tall figure approaching her.

"This is your fault?? You did this?" she implored trying to get to her feet but feeling like all she could do was crawl and cry.

"There was nothing I could do" John mumbled feeling Dean's eyes glaring at him.

"Don't lie to her" Dean interjected causing John to glance at him.

"If I had known she was your daughter I would never have done what I did" John was grasping at straws.

"What did you do?" Jo asked stepping forward "It seems like I keep losing family members and you always at the centre of it" Jo pointed out coming out of her silence.

"She got bitten by a vampire" Sam said stepping forward.

"I was afraid. I didn't want her to hurt Dean or Sam so I... well I...I..." John stumbled with the words that he never wanted to hear himself say.

"You killed her" Dean added bluntly "You killed her, don't sugar coat it, you plain and simple killed her"

"Quiet..." Ellen mumbled to herself.

"Dean..." Sam said quickly.

"QUIET!" Ellen screamed feeling as if her head may cave in.

Immediately everyone's lips sealed shut... Sam felt almost afraid to breath.

All eyes were on Ellen as she stumbled to her feet, wiped away her tears and straightened herself up. She slowly made her way to where John stood.

"I want you to listen to what I have to say, I don't want you to speak or tell me it can't be done. You, John Winchester have cost me my husband and now Eve. That was my baby, John, my eldest girl. She is irreplaceable. I don't want excuses I don't want your sincere sorry's I want my baby girl back, here, in my arms. I WANT HER BACK! And so help me god, if you don't bring her back you don't want to know what I will do" Ellen hissed angrily into Johns face.

John stood immobile and felt as if he had no control over his body. His checks glowed fire engine red and his palms began to sweat profusely. He wished that he could just wake up 48 hours ago and start all over again.

"It can be done" John mumbled.

"Dad..." Sam whined not wanting his father to make a promise he may not be able to keep.

"It can be done" John repeated firmly with conviction sounding thick in his voice.

Dean was torn. Would he really give anything to bring her back? What's dead should stay dead, that much he knew. But he also knew that he loved her, with every bone, every muscle, every red blood cell that glowed under his skin loved her.

"How? Tell me how" Dean implored.

* * *

Sorry that I haven't updated this in awhile!!! I'll try and make it abit more interesting in future chapters... thanks for the reviews guys and dolls!

* * *


	7. Promises

**Smart. Beautiful. Dead.**

Promises...Promises...Promises

* * *

Sam's eyes darted between Dean and John, the tension in the room seemed thick enough to suffocate him.

Dean had some idea of what his father was thinking, and if he was right, bringing back Eve would be very costly.

"Yeah, how?" Jo chimed in quickly "Maybe you can bring back my dad too, oh and how about you bring back Joplin and Hendrix while you're at it" Jo added sarcastically.

"They can't bring her back mom, she's dead, and Dead people don't come back, period." Jo professed angrily.

Ellen's hand slapped hard across Jo's face. A look of shock flashed onto Jo's face before tears started to fall.

"Don't talk about your sister like that" Ellen growled harshly, tears still plagued her face.

"I know you can save her" said Ellen without doubt.

* * *

_She tripped and fell with a thud. The three stakes that she had been holding rolled out of her hand and across the dusty dirty ground._

"_Eve!" Sam called as he watched a vampire prey on her. Its eyes gleamed with joy as she squirmed and scurried away from it._

_John had his hands full with a ravenous vampire inches away from biting his ripe neck. Dean clambered to his feet and rushed toward his father. Fangs shone with greed as they protruded eagerly, ready to ravage. Dean's mind ran a million miles an hour but his body refused to do the same. He heard Eve screaming, his dad calling for help; saw Sam struggling to his feet._

"_Dad!" Dean yelled with panic. The vampires eyes fell upon Dean, fell upon the bloodied stake gripped in his hand and fright set in. It quickly swung its arm hitting him severely, square in the chest. All the air in Dean's lungs rushed out in a gust. He flew backward, clutched his chest, and braced himself. With a crash he collided with Sam, knocking his brother out cold._

* * *

"He can't" Sam interjected "He can't bring her back Ellen, she was bitten by a vampire that means if you bring her back she'll be a vampire she won't be Eve" Sam added smoothly.

"I don't care, I don't care, I don't care, you can fix that, you can save her, you can bring her back and save her" Ellen began to ramble on.

"He's not a miracle worker Ellen" Sam added.

"But he can do it, he has to do it, I need her" Ellen retorted "Please" she pleaded desperately.

* * *

_Eve's eyes darted frantically for something, anything that could help her in her time of need. _

"_Relax" soothed the vampire as it bit its bottom lip "It won't hurt for too long"_

"_Get away from me" She sneered. Her leg jerked back and her foot sprung forward smashing into its shin and causing a loud crack. The vampire screeched and roared in pain._

"_Come here!" it bellowed furiously. It reached its rickety fingers down and yanked Eve up by her long brown hair._

_She struggled and fought, screamed and pleaded, wondered when someone was going to save her. But her savior never came. _

_Fangs dug deep into her neck and the vampire was right, it didn't hurt much. Blood rushed from her body and spilled into it's mouth, the feeling caused her head to lull to and froe and made her eyes roll back._

_Immediately the feeling subsided. Dean had been that little too late in vanquishing the vampire. _

"_Im sorry" he apologized clutching her body toward his "Eve, Im sorry"_

"_I can fix this"_

"_I can fix you"_

"_I can save you"_

"_Im going to save you"_

"_I promise, I'll save you"_

"_Dean, don't make promises you can't keep" she shushed._

* * *

"Sam" John said signaling for his son to pull back.

"Ellen, will you accept her for what she is if I bring her back? Can you accept her as a vampire? Can you accept your daughter as a blood hungry cannibal?" John asked frankly.

"Tell me John, What would you do if it were Dean or Sam, would you do anything to save them" she asked in return to his question.

"Yes"

"Could you accept them?" she added.

"Yes" John breathed reluctantly.

"Then you have your answer" Ellen declared.

John nodded slightly then turned to his sons "Let's go make a deal then"

"How? where?" Sam asked exasperated and utterly confused.

Dean knew exactly where they were going "A fork in the road" he sighed.

"A crossroad" John added and suddenly Sam's mind clicked into gear.

"A portal between the worlds" Sam professed.

"Theres just one problem..." Sam pointed out.


End file.
